


Every Time I See Your Bubbly Face

by ralsbecket



Series: Love Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Morning Cuddles, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Song: Bubbly (Colbie Caillat), Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twink Tony Stark, TwinkTonyEvent, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Love Writing Challenge - Day 5: CuddlingTwink Tony Bingo - I1: Cuddling-Tony knew the only way to make Steve feel better about his ruined painting was tosqueezethe sad out of him.Most people said they were an odd couple – a boy-genius engineer that was all lean muscle and skinny arms, and an artist with a master’s in fine arts that was all skinny arms and no muscle – but they were simply, irrefutably, Steve and Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Love Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816174
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020, Stony*





	Every Time I See Your Bubbly Face

**Author's Note:**

> "The rain is falling on my window pane  
> But we are hiding in a safer place  
> Under covers staying dry and warm  
> You give me feelings that I adore"  
> \- Colbie Caillat, _Bubbly_
> 
> A/N: For the [POTS Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) 'Twink Tony Bingo' that I'm also combining with the Love writing challenge ^-^ This was _supposed_ to only be Stony-centric but then exposition happened, oops (but we love a strong and healthy support system for Tony)
> 
> And sending a huge wave of gratitude to [Terreta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terreta), [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony), and the home-skillet [chucks_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet) for beta'ing!! <3

Unconditional love was something sprinkled few and far between throughout Tony’s entire life. There was his mother, bless her heart, who doted over her _bambino_ from his Pampers years all the way to the second grade, when his father convinced her to send him off to some elitist boarding school that he hated. Whenever Tony returned for Christmas, Maria would wake him early in the morning to sneak some Rocky Road ice cream before Howard came downstairs.

There was their butler, who was more of a father-figure to him than his own flesh and blood ever was. Jarvis had taught him how to ride a bike, how to properly loop his tie, and how to shave the baby hairs off his chin without cutting himself with the razor. Whenever Tony caught a mean fever, Jarvis would rest a cold towel on his forehead and leave a tray with tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches on his nightstand.

There was his best friend, who found him throwing up nothing but alcohol in the kitchen sink of a random party once when he was a fifteen-year-old sophomore in college, and then took him by the scruff of his neck after deciding that he would protect Tony if no one else would. Rhodey was the only one brave enough to call Tony out on his bullshit and still make sure to keep him fed whenever he went on an inventing binge.

And then there was Steve, who not only loved Tony unconditionally, but loved him something fierce. Steve, who from the very moment Rhodey had introduced them to each other, treated him like a human being and not just the Stark Industries heir that would one day run the company. It was refreshing for someone to want to get to know _Tony_ and not _Anthony Stark_ ; he figured that was why he fell head-over-heels in love so quickly.

To the average person, Steve Rogers probably wasn’t much of a looker, but to Tony, he was _beautiful._ At twenty-four-years-old, Steve was five-foot-four and barely weighed one hundred pounds soaking wet, but he had a heart of gold as bright as his soft locks and as open as his ocean-blue eyes. He had the high cheekbones, the perfect curve of a cupid’s bow, and the thick eyelashes that he’d use to bat at Tony when he thought his boyfriend wasn’t looking.

Along the same lines, Tony Stark was nineteen-years-old standing at five-foot-seven and had the iconic Leo DiCaprio good-looks that put all the other twinks to shame. Most people would say that they were an odd couple – a boy-genius engineer that was all lean muscle and skinny arms, and an artist with a master’s in fine arts that was all skinny arms and no muscle – but they were simply, irrefutably, Steve and Tony.

~*~*~*~

Tony examined the nearly ruined canvas that sat on their kitchen counter, watered-down paint running and staining the length of it. The rainwater had definitely done its damage as this piece had seen better days. “It doesn’t look _that_ bad, Steve.”

“Baby, spare me, please,” Steve muffled out. The blond had buried his face into the couch cushions after stripping off his heavily soaked clothes; he’d run out in the pouring rain in an attempt to save the art piece he left out to dry on their balcony the night before.

“I think it gives it a lot more character!” Tony tried, turning his head towards the couch. He just managed to keep his expression straight when Steve’s head popped up, grimacing at him.

Steve pleaded, “Don’t rub it in.”

Tony’s chin hit his chest as he sighed loudly. Making his way from the kitchen and into their small living room, the brunet knew the only way to make Steve feel better at this point was to _squeeze_ the sad out of him. He looked down at the small blond, who was still face-down in the cushions, wearing nothing but his plaid boxers and white tube socks.

“Stevie.”

“Leave me _alone_.”

“I am _so_ not letting you wallow in your own self-pity. Move, it’s cuddle time,” he said in sing-song. Tony crawled over the back of the couch, wiggling around obnoxiously until his boyfriend had no choice but to accept his warm embrace. Steve made an indignant scoff from the back of his throat but said nothing as he turned around to wind his arms around Tony’s thin waist, anyway, resting his cheek on top of the brunet’s head.

Tony pressed kisses from Steve’s exposed collarbone and up to his neck, settling himself against his torso and tangling their legs together. Warmth filled his chest as Steve slowly started to caress his back absentmindedly, drawing invisible lines along his shirt. He felt the vibrations of Steve’s voice rumble in his chest as he professed a firm, “I love you.”

With a bright grin, Tony angled his head up. His chocolate brown eyes met ocean blues. “I know,” he replied, earning one of Steve’s famous eye-rolls.

~*~*~*~

Sometimes Tony hated whenever he’d wake at ungodly hours before his alarm was even set to go off. Other times, however, he loved it, if only because he got to watch Steve sleep beside him in bed for a little bit longer.

Waking up to him was always serene, and he learned pretty early in their relationship that Steve was a chronic cuddler. He was either plastered onto his back like a koala bear or tucked safely under his chin. More often than not, Tony would start his days with an unfettered smile tugging on his lips, having woken up to Steve’s warmth.

This morning, the outside world was dark with grey clouds and rain was still tapping against the windowpane, but what soft daylight did filter through washed a halo against Steve’s head. His blond hair was sticking up at odd angles against his pillow, lips parted slightly as he breathed out quiet snores. Tony pillowed his arms under his head, subconsciously matching his every inhale.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid in bed, merely tracing Steve’s sharp features with his eyes, but Tony stared at him until he couldn’t help himself anymore. With a light hand, the young brunet went to brush his fingers through soft, blond hair. Steve stirred slightly, reaching an arm out to pat at Tony’s bony hip until he pulled him closer by the elastic of his pajama pants.

A sleepy smile found its way to Steve’s face, and giggles bubbled from Tony’s lips as he was blindly bombarded with a barrage of light kisses on his cheeks and his nose and his brow. Steve blinked open sleep-heavy eyes, his gaze flickering up and down before he pressed his chapped lips to Tony’s.

“Your breath smells,” Tony mumbled against his mouth, voice husky from the morning.

“Yours does, too,” Steve responded cheekily, grinning so wide that their kiss turned more teeth than lip.

They settled further into their pillows, tugging the down comforters tighter around them to hide from the cold seeping into the room. Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist while Tony hugged him by the neck, crinkling his nose as he left playful eskimo kisses on Steve. A feeling of absolute contentment spread all over his body, even when Steve’s incredibly cold toes brushed against his shins.

The warm buzz in Tony’s chest turned into a swarm of butterflies in his stomach as he gauged Steve’s expression, love plainly written all over his face. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes that felt like hours, mirroring each other’s looks of dopey smiles and twinkling eyes.

Tony licked his lips, leaning forward once again to kiss Steve with all the gentle adoration and fierce affection he had in his small frame. When he pulled away, he could feel heat rush to his cheeks. In a voice just above a whisper, he confessed for the first time, “I love you, babe.”

Steve’s smile widened into a toothy grin, eyes shining immediately with tears. He whispered back with a giddy tone in his voice, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y'ALL. I AM SO SOFT FOR THESE BOYS TT^TT  
> (If the text hover didn't work: _bambino_ = little boy)
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
